


Dreams

by Amarantramentum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/pseuds/Amarantramentum
Summary: Dreams often reveal what otherwise must be concealed.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A short, entirely unedited fic for one of my blogs. Jarvan has a wet dream.

When Jarvan returned to his tent, Jayce was blindfolded and carefully bound to a chair. He was entirely nude, his arms bent and tied behind his back and his legs spread in display. Jarvan smiled indulgently at him before turning and taking his time to secure the tent flap. The tension was high in the air, and he could almost taste Jayce’s arousal. How patient he had been, waiting there for Jarvan to return from his meeting with the generals, bound and hard from the hours Jarvan had spent prior with his length down his throat.

“You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you?” Jarvan purred as he walked towards him. Jayce moaned in agreement. Or perhaps he simply was showing his excitement, his appreciation that  _finally_ , he would reach completion. Jarvan’s hand rested upon his shoulder for a moment as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “And good boys deserve rewards, don’t they?”

Jayce let out a shuddery breath. Jarvan smiled, and let his fingers trail gently along Jayce’s shoulder and up the side of his neck. As his hand left his neck, goose-bumps in the wake of his touch, he leaned down and bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Jayce yelped, but the sound quickly became a needy whine.

“Shh,” Jarvan whispered. “Or would you rather the entire squadron come in and watch you, tied up and helpless and at my mercy?”

Jayce moaned brokenly at that, albeit quieter. Jarvan took his time to suck a deep, purpling mark into his skin that would remain for days. It would remind Jayce he was Jarvan’s when he looked in the mirror and dressed in the morning. When it ached ever-so-slightly during his meetings. When it began to fade, and Jarvan renewed it with much the same vigour.

Jarvan pulled away to admire his handiwork. His heart swelled with pride at the sight of the mark, and desire was an unmistakable feeling in his gut. He pressed a small kiss to it before pulling away – a soft peck that seemed almost out of place.

He circled Jayce and knelt between his legs, his hands running gently over Jayce’s thighs, and the rope which bound him to the chair. Jarvan pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his knee, then moved upwards, his kisses quickly becoming nips and lingering kisses which left marks in their wake. He roughly marked Jayce’s inner thighs with marks which would turn purple come morning.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered roughly, looking up from between his legs to stare at Jayce’s face. His flushed face contrasted beautifully with the white cloth over his eyes, and Jarvan almost yearned to reach up and kiss him right where the two met. He did not, instead opting to turn his attention to Jayce’s length before him. He licked up to the tip, and closed his lips over his crown, sucking on it gently as he looked up at Jayce’s dazed expression.

Jayce moaned loudly as Jarvan began to slowly take his entire length down his throat. Jarvan hummed in response, a smirk on his lips as he pulled away entirely. But as much as he loved to hear Jayce’s pleasure, he wanted to push Jayce to his limits. He wanted to see how far he could go before Jayce could take it no longer.

“Be good,” he stood to whisper into Jayce’s ear. “Don’t make a sound.”


End file.
